Some activities, especially outdoor activities such as fishing, hunting or the like have a large number of practitioners. The activities are normally practiced alone or in groups of few people.
Using positioning tools, such as GPS built into a mobile device, e.g. iPhones® and Android® compatible phones or devices, it is possible to users, without data or phone signal, to see their location. This is especially advantageous when carrying out an outdoor activity outside a cellular network.
There are a number of apps (applications) for facilitating outdoor activities for anglers and hunters. These apps normally allow user to receive information about the area of the activity and tools needed. Usually the activities gather data from the users and provide them to other users.